Speaker assemblies have been developed that are capable of being panel-mounted, thereby allowing the speaker assembly to be recessed within a panel, such as a wall, floor or ceiling panel. This configuration provides an aesthetically appealing appearance and consumes little physical space on the exterior side of the panel. To direct sounds in a particular direction, as can easily be done with conventional floor or cabinet speakers wherein the entire speaker system can be moved or repositioned at any time, pivotable panel-mounted speaker assemblies have been developed. In a pivotable panel-mounted speaker assembly, the sound emanating from a pivotable speaker can be redirected without repositioning the entire speaker housing, which remains stationary. Pivotable panel-mounted speaker assemblies having pivotable high-range and mid-range speakers have also been developed.